I told you so
by Nikitaxx
Summary: AU, kind of? Anyway. Dean can't face his feelings.


**Hey everyone! So yeah... TWC is not over, but... right now, I can't write it. I'm not inspired by it. I did write this so my friend would forgive me for 'The one that got away', hope you enjoy! I do not own Supernatural, nor the characters. I simply borrowed them for this. Read and Review. Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I told you so<strong>

She had said 'I love you' and Dean hadn't been able to cope with it. He had actually told her to shut up. Now Jo Harvelle didn't do tears, but that day… That day, she hadn't been able to stop herself. She had asked him what he meant and he had been mean. So damn mean. The fact was, he loved her too. Dean Winchester didn't do love. He ran far away when someone spoke about love. So he'd told her that he didn't love her, never had, and that she should suck it up because he wasn't going to change for her, that was damn sure. That's when the tears had started falling down her face. It had taken all the strength he had to hold back from taking her in his arms and telling her that he, indeed, loved her. They had been friends for so long, since they'd been babies, and they had both ruined it in a matter of minutes. She knew he wasn't capable of love and he… well he had been his usual asshole self.

That night, he had left without looking back. It had taken him a total of two weeks before realizing he had screwed up his one chance at happiness. It had taken him another two weeks to find the courage to go back home. _Home.._. Even though they had just been friends, they had rented a small cottage together and had been able to make a home for themselves. A home where they could have people over to play poker, get drunk or just watch stupid movies that didn't scare anyone. Not after what they had survived. Sammy even visited from time to time with a very pregnant Madison.

It was a Friday when Dean parked the Impala in its usual parking place. He sat there a moment, fighting the urge to run away again. He had been so lonely the past month, without Jo by his side. He had to do this. He got out of the car and went to the front door. He hesitated a little. It didn't feel right barging in saying 'honey I'm home, get me a beer will ya?', so he knocked instead.

When she opened the door, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out 'God, you look awful'. The stared at each other in silence. Finally, she spoke. "What do you want Winchester?" Dean cringed. She only called him Winchester when she was _really_ pissed off at him. "I-I need to talk to you…" That's not what he wanted to say to her, but there were so many things going through his mind he didn't know where to start. She must have seen the truth in his eyes because she let him in.

"Speak". One word had never scared Dean so much before. They had managed to stop the apocalypse without him breaking a sweat but Jo telling – no, ordering – him to speak scared him shitless. "W-what if I told you I missed you? And that I want to come back home? And... And what if I added that I'm so tired of being scared, that I'm tired of being alone? And that I…" Dean stopped when his voice cracked. What if she didn't want to hear any of that? What if she was done with him?

"And what Dean?" she asked softly. He took a deep breath before saying what he had really wanted to say the last time they had spoken. "And what if I said that… I'm sorry and that… I love you? What would you say?" She looked at him for a moment, pondering on what he had just said. "I'd say you're a fucking idiot, why?" Dean looked around the room, before locking his eyes with hers. "Because… because I do. I do love you and I missed you so much".

When she got up, he felt his heart sink. He was too late after all. But when she stopped in front of him and smiled, Dean felt hope surge through him. Hope and love. "What're you waiting for Winchester? Kiss me". Dean snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her like she asked, pouring all the love he had for her in that single kiss.

A house was just a house, it was the people you loved that made a house a home. And Jo was Dean home. Wherever they were, if she was with him he'd be happy. He'd be happy because for once, he wasn't scared. For once he let himself love someone.


End file.
